


The Luxury of Wanting

by beingextremelygay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Oral Sex, POV Adora (She-Ra), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Series, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Service Top Adora (She-Ra), Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, catradora, technically, terms of endearment are USED in this fic, wow I wrote something not about trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingextremelygay/pseuds/beingextremelygay
Summary: “Adora?” a hesitant prompt in the dark.“Hmm?”Catra took a deep breath, but didn’t release it.“What is it?” Adora laughed. Catra was so rarely bashful about anything.“Do you… want me?”“Of course I do dummy, why would you be in my bed if I didn’t want you here.” She pulled her closer, with a squeeze of confirmation.“Thats, uhh, not quite what I mean.” Catra wasn’t looking at Adora.Oh.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	The Luxury of Wanting

The door creaked open, light pooling into the room. Just on time. 

Catra stood in the hall, peaking in. Adora smiled, and lifted her covers, inviting and routine. She didn’t even bother trying to get to sleep before Catra came in, anymore. This happened every night. The door widened, then shut behind, and Adora braced herself for Catra’s pounce onto the bed. Catra filled the space left for her, and Adora eagerly wrapped her up in her blanketed embrace, laughing in familiarity. 

This was the dance they did every night. Glimmer had suggested that Catra should have her own room, her own space she can do whatever she liked with, and it was an offer difficult to refuse. But Adora and Catra both knew that Catra wouldn’t use the space. Of course there was the fact that after three years apart, the pair were desperate to make up for lost time- but there was more than that. 

After spending your life sleeping with your friends an arm’s reach away, there was nothing more vulnerable than being in a room alone in the dark. Even Adora was still struggling to adapt to it, after all this time. 

Catra buried her head in Adora’s embrace, letting her tufts be flattened, and her trembling body be held properly. After a few minutes like this, Catra relaxed into a purr, and tilted her head up to catch Adora’s smiling eyes. If there had been any hint of annoyance, Catra would have left, but there never was. 

“Hey there” Adora laughed  
“I thought you might miss me too much, so I came to say hi.”   
“Well, that’s very nice of you. I was getting awfully lonely.” She took Catra’s chin in her hand, gently holding her steady as she leaned in for a kiss. 

Adora had missed Catra that night. She had worn her new jacket to dinner, and seemed to be coming out of her shell. Catra had even felt confident enough to make a joke at the table, which left the group laughing, and Adora could tell Catra was glowing in the new joy of being so liked. Watching her light up, the charm- that Adora had always seen- becoming so clear to their new little family, warmed Adora with a desire she couldn’t quite name. Pride, maybe? Either way, Catra’s confidence had followed her around after dinner, and Adora couldn’t help but want to pull that bright energy into her lap, and spoil it with love. 

Adora had been needing to exercise a lot of restraint these days. 

Catra had never talked about wanting any sort of intimacy beyond kissing. They had talked about what everything was- the hoard certainly hadn’t provided them with that vocabulary, but Catra seemed more intrigued than anything else. Adora didn’t want to push it, and kept those thoughts to herself, for the few moments she had alone. Until then she would take deep breaths and try to think of anything besides the way Catra felt against her. 

Catra had been quiet for a minute. Adora assumed she was starting to doze off. It didn’t take very long for her to fall asleep once she came into the room for the night. Then-

“Adora?” a hesitant prompt in the dark.   
“Hmm?”   
Catra took a deep breath, but didn’t release it.   
“What is it?” Adora laughed. Catra was so rarely bashful about anything.   
“Do you… want me?”   
“Of course I do dummy, why would you be in my bed if I didn’t want you here.” She pulled her closer, with a squeeze of confirmation.  
“Thats, uhh, not quite what I mean.” Catra wasn’t looking at Adora. 

Oh. 

Adora’s breathing grew slow and measured. She looked up, catching eye contact. In an instant, the room melted away around them, her heartbeat in her ears. Electricity. Careful. Careful Adora. That could mean anything. 

“What… do you mean?” her own voice now matching Catra’s tone. 

She lost her nerve and looked away, an embarrassed laugh. “Nothing. It’s dumb.” she nestled into Adora’s firm embrace. “Don’t worry about it.” 

They held still, both too scared to breathe against the other. Adora knew what Catra meant. 

Her hand travelled to Catra’s side, up her ribcage, to the back of her neck, and pulled her in for a kiss, deeper than the greeting from earlier. To her surprise, Catra pushed her away. 

“You ok?” Adora asked, panicked. Maybe she had completely misread this.   
“Don’t-” Catra started, sharp and desperate, before a deep inhale. Her fists tightened, then released with her breath. She looked up to her friends worried blue eyes.   
“Don’t do this, if you’re just doing it for me.”  
Adora’s expression didn’t shift. Catra grit her teeth in embarrassment.   
“I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything just because someone asked you to. Spare me the pity. If you want me, then fine, but don’t treat me like a charity case, ok?”

Adora felt her heart melt, and break a little, as her face softened in understanding.   
“Catra-” she tilted her friend’s jaw, directing her gaze back to her. “I don’t think I even knew how to want anything completely selfishly, until I felt how desperately I want you.”   
With her face in Adora’s hand, Catra’s expression broke into the most vulnerable desire she had ever seen.   
“Then want me.” 

Adora had never been so happy to give in. 

Slowly through the dark, Adora’s mouth found Catra’s jawline. Catra’s breath hitched, feeling Adora’s lips drag across her, testing pressure. A noise escaped when Adora nipped her with her teeth.

“That working for you?” Catra could hear the smile in the question. Adora was enjoying this.   
Catra nodded, unable to speak. “Mmm hmm”  
Adora did not have incredible restraint in most cases. Impossibly sincere, she simply said what she meant- but if she could draw out these reactions, she would be the most restrained person in the universe.   
With her mouth still lingering around Catra’s collarbone, she let out a soft exhale, but didn’t move in to touch. Catra squirmed in her arms, overwhelmed with desire.   
“Adora” a whine   
“Yeah?”  
“Adora” It wasn’t a prompt to communicate anything. It was just all she could say.   
“Yeah.” The tip of her tongue flashed along Catra’s neck. 

“I’m going to die, this is going to kill me” Catra half laughed, half gasped. She grabbed at Adora, almost writhing in sensation at the lightest touch. “Do you want me to beg? Oh my god”   
Adora pulled back to look at Catra directly, her mouth parted in a completely satisfied smile.   
“Hey, you’re the one who said I should do whatever I want” Her finger trailed along her jaw, “So that’s exactly what I’m doing.” She pulled Catra in and in one swift roll, situated her under Adora’s confident frame. “Whatever I want.” 

Her arms fell on either side of Catra’s shoulders, while her hips pinned her down. Adora quickly remembered they had never touched like this before. No matter what she wanted, it didn’t mean anything if Catra wasn’t comfortable.   
“Is this ok for you?” She asked, trying to strike a balance between playfully self indulgent, and sincere.   
Catra’s pupils were wide, nearly intoxicated with touch. “I don’t think anything has ever been this ok, maybe ever.”   
Adora wanted her to sober up, so to speak, before pressing on.   
“What do you want?” she asked, grazing her mouth along Catra’s cheek again.   
“Are you actually asking or?” Catra was interrupted by Adora adjusting herself on top of her, that alone enough to derail her thought.   
“Yeah I’m actually asking.” Adora backed off, giving Catra room to sit up. “We haven’t… touched like this yet.”   
Catra looked down at her hands, and smiled a bit, laughing to herself.   
“What?”   
“Nothing it’s just,” Catra looked up, still laughing “I kinda want you to rip all my clothes off, and kiss me everywhere.” Then seriously, “I can’t think of anything I don’t want from you.”

Adora put her hand on Catra’s hip, upsetting the bottom of her shirt. “You want this?”   
Catra nodded, lost in touch again. “Uh-huh”   
Adora moved closer, straddling her. “And this?”   
Her voice moved up in pitch, “Mmm hmm”   
Catra’s back arched instinctively as Adora pulled the fabric over her body, leaving her completely exposed. Her hand moved over her chest, pinching with her finger, as her head tilted downward.   
“You know what I want?” Adora teased  
“What?”   
“I want all of you in my mouth”   
“Yes”

Adora couldn’t hold herself away any longer. ‘Yes’ after ‘yes’ gasped from above her, as Adora explored her friend’s familiar body in a whole new way, discovering her with her kisses, with her tongue, with her lips. Every whimper affirming that unceasing desire that had been building for a lifetime between them. 

Catra’s sharp nails dug into Adora’s back, in involuntary reaction as much as begging to remove her own shirt. Adora obliged, and immediately pulled Catra in close, to feel their bare skin against each other. Each deep breath bringing a new wave of love.   
“I love you” Adora said, turning her face to kiss at Catra’s sternum again.   
“I love you” Catra echoed.   
“I love you” Adora repeated between kisses. The kisses travelled from sternum, to belly, lingering at the trail between Catra’s belly button and the top of her pants.   
“I love you” like a mantra, over and over and over again. 

“Adora” Catra’s hands resting on her face. “Adora please. Please. Please. Please I need you.”  
“Yeah?” Adora could feel the heat between Catra’s legs. “You like that?”  
“Please. Please. Pl- Oh god” Adora cut her off, pressing a kiss over Catra’s pants. She let out a breath and the heat over Catra’s body clearly overwhelmed her. Tugging at her own pants to remove any space between them.   
“God you’re beautiful” Adora couldn’t help but say, pulling away any remaining fabric and resting her forehead on Catra’s mound. She looked back up to see Catra looking surprised.   
“I mean that. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” A smile breaking across both their faces. Adora interrupted the moment with her tongue. 

Catra all but screamed at the touch, her hand rushing to her mouth to muffle the sound.   
Adora stopped her kiss, and reached her left hand up to Catra’s mouth. Her fingers traced the shape of her lips, before Catra opened her mouth to take her in, sucking desperately like she needed it. 

“Yeah? You like that?”  
Catra nodded.   
“You want me inside you that badly?”  
She pulled herself up back to Catra’s face. Opening her mouth, Adora took her hand back.   
“Can I touch you?”   
“Oh god baby, I want you to so bad”   
Catra was desperate with wanting. Her hand found the space between Adora’s legs, and Adora’s fingers were quick to match on Catra’s body. Her fingers slipped inside, with the hard end of her palm against Catra’s clit. Catra entirely forgot what her hand was meant to be doing, which Adora found unbelievably flattering.  
Adora pressed against Catra’s upper wall, and bent her fingertip, applying pressure with each thrust.

“Adora” Catra squeaked.   
“Yeah I want you to cum for me”   
“Adora” rising in pitch.  
“You’re doing so good baby I want you to cum for me. Just relax.”   
“Adora. Adora. Adora. Oh-” Catra’s eyes nearly rolled back in her head and her body started spasming. Adora pressed her hand against Catra’s mouth to quiet the sound of her scream of pleasure.   
“I got you. I got you baby. Good job.” She pressed gentle kisses on her cheekbone as Catra writhed. 

Catra went limp in Adora’s embrace, panting. She looked up to see her smiling in absolute bliss. Catra smiled, exhausted, euphoric. 

“I love you” Adora said, laying a kiss on her forehead, pulling her close.   
“I love you”   
“Did you enjoy that?” Adora laughed.   
“Yeah. Yeah more than basically anything ever.” She nestled in. “Can I do that to you next time?” Catra was halfway asleep already. Adora pulled the covers up to Catra’s shoulder.  
“Absolutely, love. I’d really like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> oop this is my first time writing smut. I really hope you like it!


End file.
